White Death
by Crimson Waterfall
Summary: DISCONTINUED AU Duo has always cursed the angels for ruining his life. Now, they allow him a look from their point of view. For a period of time he is shown around and has to do angelic tasks.
1. Chapter 1

**I know i know... I promised I'd update my exciting stories but... you know me...**

**I did try though...**

**I don't really know how this idea got into my head... My first real fantasy fic... this should be a laugh --**

**Maybe once I get this out, I'll be able to focus on my other stories.**

**About the title... Well, I first had a different idea and named it _White death_ and then sculpted into this and couldn't find another name for it... --'**

**PS: Maybe I'm on overload... I get ideas for ficcies doing the most simplest things...**

**A well, just review, tell me how hopeless I am... Or you can be nice for a change **

**-ducks- Kidding! Just kidding! You are always nice!**

**White Death**

**Prologue**

'Get back here you filthy rat! Get back here!'

'No way old man!'

'Filthy street rat give me that back!'

He rounded a corner, never slowing down even though he had been running through the entire city. His legs were burning and his heart was pounding, the adrenaline was the only thing that kept him on his feet. He didn't eat for three days now and the fresh bread, still warm, in his arms smelled so delicious! It was so tempting! When he walked past that bakery, he had no intention of stealing, until his nose caught that heavy smell that hung in the air. It summoned all his hunger and before he knew it his feet took him inside. There were so many yummy things, but all behind glass. The best thing he could snatch was a large bread, fresh from the oven. He didn't expect the owner to come after him though, for a simple bread.

He panted, slipping in another street, he fought his way to the crowd, but they kept pushing him aside. He fell to the ground on numerous occasions and decided it was better to crawl further. People occasionally stepped on his hand or walked against him, but no one pushed him aside and it was easier to get through the busy street for him then for the fat baker. He quickly gave him, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat as he was forced back by pushing people.

He crawled into an alley and got to his feet. To re-boost his energy after such a long run he ripped a handful of bread off with his dirty hands and stuffed it in his mouth. But it only flared his hunger! He looked down at the bread, thinking about taking another bite, but he decided against it, there were better things to waste this on.

He left the alley and soon left the busy streets, walking back to the poorer part of the city that he knew like the back of his hands, since he spent five years of his total of ten there, living alongside the poor, the poorer and the poorest. On nights when the shelter handed out food, they were all nice guys whom you could have a good love with. But with empty stomachs they were mean dogs, prepared to eat anything that they are able to chew on. Solo told him to watch out, because when they were really hungry, they will even eat humans! At first he did not believe his friend, but now he did, ever since a tall skinny man attacked him and while fighting him he sunk his teeth into his arm.

He entered the alley, after looking around to make sure no one saw him. He walked to the dead end where a large metal dumpster stood. Behind that, Solo lay, wrapped in his old ragged, brown blanket, with holes in it large enough to fit your hand through.

Worriedly his sat down by his side as his friend shivered uncontrollably. Solo had always been sick, from the day he had met him. But it had got so much worse then when they first met. He used to just cough and he got cold soon. But as the years progressed Solo was always cold, even when the sun was on his highest place in the sky in mid summer, Solo would be could. And he would be pale, a large contrast from Duo, who got a tan as soon as a ray of sunlight touched his skin. The white of his eyes had become red, that happened a month ago and it didn't go away and lately he was too tired to unwrap himself from his blanket, so Duo was on his own while trying to find food.

'Solo? Wake up Solo,' Duo gently shook his trembling shoulders, 'I have food Solo.'

It took a while for his friend to slowly turn around and look at him with his red and blue eyes that stood out in his skinny, white, face.

He smiled as he saw the large bread in Duo's hands and slowly sat up. 'That a good catch.' He said with a rough voice that normally would not belong to an twelve year old.

'I know, I had to run for miles to shake of the owner of the bakery!' Duo admitted with a laugh and handed Solo the entire bread.

His friend looked at it for a while before shaking his head and giving it back to Duo. 'For me it is two late Duo, it will only be a waste of food. You eat it.'

Duo did not quite understand what his better then best friend said, so he just shrugged, not knowing how else to respond, then he broke the bread in half and gave Solo the bigger half.

Solo didn't seem really pleased, but he forced on a smile no less and took a grateful bite. But after taking a few small bites he got a bad coughing fit, spitting out most of the bread. Duo quickly sat down next to him and patted his back. It took a long while for the fit to subside, longer then it normally did. After he also had to throw up, all the while Duo sat next to him, stroking his back, comforting him, not understanding just how sick his friend really was.

An hour later Solo reached for his half of the bread, Duo had long eaten his and his stomach started to rumble already, half a bread was not enough after not eating for such a long time.

'Here. It will only be a waste.' He repeated and handed it to Duo before turning to lie down, falling asleep promptly.

He was so hungry and solo fell asleep, he really didn't want it. Grateful that he had such a good friend to take care of him and to show him the only sign of love he was ever shown he sunk his teeth into it and happily chewed. Chewing longer then necessary to enjoy the wonderful taste to the fullest.

He slept for a few hours to regain strength, lying closely next to his friend, sharing each others warmth. In the middle of the night he woke, he was hungry already and so incredibly thirsty. He leaned over his friend, he was shaking, more then usual and at the same time sweat trickled down his temples.

Deciding that Solo was in a desperate need of water as well he went out hunting. The streets, even the very busy one he was that afternoon, were empty and no lights were burning behind windows. The people of the city slept peacefully in their warm beds. Duo was angry with envy.

He grabbed the empty bottle out of his large pocket and unscrewed the cap. He snug over a small white fence into a neat garden, the grass mowed and the flowers were blooming. The house that stood in the middle was huge. He was tempted to go inside, such a large house must have a large kitchen, but he had already stolen today and he made a promise to himself to never steal more then once a day, so that he wouldn't become a complete criminal.

He had been coming here every night. There was a faucet outside to connect a hose on, so these rich people could water their precious plants. Controlling the urge to stamp on said plants he opened the faucet and held the bottle under it, filling it. He screwed it close and went back to his home, his alley, on the other side of the city.

He arrived forty-five minutes later, he was exhausted, even though he took small sips on his way back his throat was as dry as... as dry as... Well, his throat was just extremely dry.

Cautiously he looked around again before walking into the alley, being as quiet as he could as to not awaken his friend.

When he rounded the dumpster and saw his friend, he frowned, trying to understand. Confused he came to sit next to him, staring at his back for a long time. Solo no longer trembled. He just lay still, after years of trembling.

His face broke into a smile. He had always told Solo, but the blonde boy would just never believe him, but he was right! He knew he would get better eventually! He shook his friends shoulder, rougher then he normally would, eager to see the look on solo's face as he awakened and realised he was trembling no more!

'Solo! Wake up! You're better! See!' He waited, but Solo was just lying still. He kept on waiting, as it always took Solo long to wake up and turn around, he was so lazy! 'I told you you would get better! I was right!' Sighing he shook him again, harder. Solo should really stop playing this game, in the beginning he used to do this all the time, ignore him, but now he didn't fell for it anymore. 'You are such a bad loser! Wake up!' He shook him again, really hard now, hard enough to move his entire body, but he got no response.

The smile vanished from his features and was replaced with a deep frown.

'Soloo!' He waited, suddenly feel anxious, his hearts started to pound faster suddenly as it was the first to discover something was wrong. His mind soon caught up and his face showed his worry. 'Solo... ?' He said with a soft voice, almost crying. 'Solo!' He tried again, his voice breaking.

Tears were leaving his eyes, creating rivers on his cheeks. He knew what was wrong. Solo had always been so sick... so sick... But he just had to deny it! Solo had been sick for many, many years! Why die now! He started beating the lifeless body, though he had no strength to really hit him hard. He turned Solo, to lie on his back. He stared at the pale face and the closed eyes and watched as his own teardrops fell on the limp face.

His heart was beating furiously now, like it wanted to be free, like it wanted to get out of the confines of his ribs. He cried, on and on, if he had the ability to think clearly he would have been surprised his body held enough water in it to spill. He petted Solo's hair while he watched the face grow paler and paler and eventually a shade of blue.

'No...' He stroked rougher and grabbed the cold hand. He didn't want him to die! He didn't want solo to leave him! How could he do this to him!

'Solo... I think my heart is broken...'

TBC...

**... okay, now I'm sad...**

**C.W.**


	2. Chapter 2

**White Death**

**Chapter 1**

'Get back here rat!'

'Try and catch me old man!'

'Filthy streetrat come here! I'll show you...!'

He was much faster then the man chasing him. He made abrupt twists and rounded corners. Soon, the man chasing him was nowhere to be seen. The old man must have given up. Smiling he took a large bite of the bread he had stolen, munching contentedly. The man was never a challenge, no one was. He could steal anything he could get his hands on.

Not paying attention to where he was going he bumped into someone and before he knew it he was smashed into a wall. He growled and sarcastically called after the business man: 'Thank you!' He held the bread protective against his chest after taking another bite. He was heading for the park, where the rich people paid the poorer people to walk their dogs. But at least he knew he and his prize were safe there, with guards walking around trying to keep the homeless off the wooden benches. Ha, they weren't even good enough to sleep in a park where dogs took their dump!

With angry thought he fell down onto said bench and looked around at the dogwalkers. He smirked, one of them was a petite girl, trying to keep three Dobermans at bay. He could not determine who was walking who as the dogs pulled her across the field and then back again. At least she seemed to have fun, he laughter filled the cold damp morning air.

Despite the cold he took out his old and ragged raincoat, folded it and laid it beside him. Under it he wore descent clothing, they were filthy, but that could not be seen. A guards walked past him, giving him a fleeting look, taking him in, he just walked on, never noticing that he was just a homeless criminal like the man the guards was now throwing off another bench not far from Duo.

He looked to the side, surprised when someone came to sit next to him, puffing and panting. It was a beautiful woman, clad in a trainings suit, probably just finished her jog around the park to keep her body firm. She was rich, he could tell that by the glistening earrings and the diamond bracelet she apparently even wore while jogging. She had long blonde hair, held together in a ponytail and was leaning her head back, her eyes closed.

Smirking he hid the bread under his coat and turned a bit on the bench, so that he could better face her.

'Hello.'

She opened her eyes, looking at him with mild surprise, she obviously did not expect him to talk to her. Her eyes raked over him and caught a glimpse of his old coat that sat folded beside him. He knew he wasn't tough on the eyes, he was actually pretty good looking if he washed his hair and in clean clothes. But this woman was obviously not pleased with what she was seeing.

'I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell.' He said in his most charming voice. 'And you are?'

The woman snorted 'Out of your lead.' She stood up and walked away with a hastened pace.

He watched her go with an angry look in his eyes. Aw well, her loss, he thought, but he knew better. No one would want to make out with a dirty street rat. He raised his arm and sniffed. He really did reek. He frowned and then gasped as the woman, who sat next to him seconds ago, tapped on the broad shoulders of a guard. He knew she was ratting him out, she occasionally looked his way, her eyes gleaming with superiority.

'Bitch!' He called as the guards came jogging up to him, his hands already on his rubber bat, ready to beat the living crap out of him. She must have told the man he molested her or something! He quickly grabbed his stuff and made the hell out of there, walking across the field making his way through the many dog walkers. He looked back, something you should never do when running, when he heard the guard curse and yell. He smirked, if she had done it on purpose, he didn't now, but the guard got tangled in the leashes of the three Dobermans and had fallen to the ground. She was helping him to get up but before Duo turned his head to watch where he was going her face broke into a smile and she gave him a secret 'Thumbs up'.

He couldn't help but laugh.

'Shitty rain... shitty rain... shitty rain...' he said to himself again and again. He sat in a deserted alley holding a plastic bag over his head to try and stay down as the heavens threw all they had down to earth. What where they trying to do? Drown it?

The rain went on and on and to top it all, like the cherry on top of the ice cream, it started to thunder. The sky roared and lightening swords came rushing down to earth. Trying to pierce it. He looked up to the pitch black sky, there was no star to be seen, thick black clouds blocked his view. He couldn't even see the brightest star, the one he had dedicated to Solo.

He sneezed and crumbled. 'Great, just what I need... catch a cold...' He sneezed again and rubbed his red nose, now that he let go of one side of his 'umbrella' the water that was collected in it fell onto his lap, as if he wasn't wet enough already.

In frustration he screamed, he made a ball out of the plastic bag, he hit it a few times and then threw it away. It didn't came far, because it was so light, but the wind rolled it out of the alley onto the street. He felt somewhat satisfied as a truck ran over it, crushing it and plastering it to the asphalt.

'Stupid bag... stupid rain...' He looked back up at the sky again, closing his eyes a little to protect them from the falling drops. 'Do you think this is funny!' He screamed at the top of his lungs.

He walked through the streets, his hands deep in the pockets of his pants to keep them warm. He was hungry, but it was late and all the shops were closed and he didn't really like breaking and entering. The police got quicker everyday and the security of the simplest shops got more sophisticated. The supermarket even had bars and when someone broke in and would trigger the alarm, the bars would go down and seal off every window and door. A guy he knew was caught that way, hasn't seen him since.

'Fifty bucks and I'm yours...'

He looked up, stopping dead in his tracks. A young girl stood beside him, her clothing didn't cover much as she took of her trench coat to reveal herself to him, wearing only lingerie. He sighed and dug in his pockets, looking down at the ground, he came up fifty cent and an empty candy wrapping. He held them up, to show the girl that that was all he had. But she took it the wrong way, thinking that he was offering it to her in exchange.

'Forget it pal!' She tried to slap him, but he caught her hand before it could connect to his cheek. He thought about hitting, but her big frightened eyes stopped him and he let her go. She could be no older then sixteen, just a little girl... She didn't need him to make her life even worse.

She immediately ran off, her heels tapping on the wet stones that covered the street, he was surprised she didn't slip. It had rained today and now it was freezing, a layer of ice covered the already slippery stones.

As he walked on he noticed he must have entered some whore streets. The houses at the street had large windows, behind the windows sat lovely ladies, dressed sexy and inviting, sitting on a chair. The small room they sat in where mostly painted red, the colour of passion.

He couldn't stop himself from looking at each and everyone of them as he walked by. He should have been disgusted, especially when notes hung on the inside of the window saying things as: "The price is negotiable.", "Startingprice: fifty. More kink, more money." But he guessed he was used to this, a little too much and he was just a young man with needs. Needs that will never be fulfilled with someone other then a drugwhore or a drunken girl who had no idea what they were doing.'

He stopped, his eyes grew wide as he stared at one window in particularly. The girl sitting behind it looked surprised as well, but it soon transferred into embarrassment and she averted her eyes. He recognised her immediately. Red hair, green eyes, young but beautiful. He had seen her a week ago, in the dog park. She and her three Dobermans helped him out.

Dazed, he waved at her but she didn't respond. Only now noticing how uncomfortable she was with him staring, he walked on. He knew, when he saw her in the park, that she was no fancy lady, but this wasn't what he had been expecting.

'God really has no mercy. Somebody should go up there and...' He mumbled to himself in anger, he increased his pace. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. He walked further and further, around a few corner, through a few streets. Yes, he was right... he was being followed by three men...


	3. Chapter 3

**White Death**

**Chapter Two**

Dazed he looked around. He wanted to lift his hand up to scratch the back of his head but when his fingers rubbed over the material he sat on he kept rubbing and looked down. He was sitting a bed, with prefect white sheets. White, just like the walls, the floor, the door and the window post of this room. All was white and it reflected the sunlight that blasted in through the window. He had to squint his eyes against it, not used to it as it was supposed to be winter. But looking out the one window, seeing the clear, perfect blue sky, there was no sign of winter to be seen.

'Where the fuck am I?' He looked down at his clothing and frowned. Even they were white. White loose pants and a white button-up shirt, even his shoes! White sandals! But the thing that surprised him the most, was that he was clean. And the clothing was clean. He sniffed, not the stench of his own sweat and the mud he slept him, but soap and shampoo. The idea of someone washing him while he was unconscious sent shivers down his spine and he forced his thoughts elsewhere. Like how in the Hell he came here!

The last thing he remembered was being shadowed by three bulky men. Duo had made the wrong decision by walking into a dark alley with a dead end. He was trapped and as he turned around he remembered seeing that one of the guys had a baseball bat with him. He didn't know what they wanted from him, he had no food, no water and these were obviously no homeless men. They wore fashionable sport shirts and brand new jeans and sneakers. He remembered they just started kicking and beating him, he flinched, remembering vividly the force that was used to slam the bat into his back and stomach.

But the last fragment his mind could summon was him, lying on the ground, on his back, his vision was blurry. He could feel something trickle down his face, blood. He whole body ached and he just stared up at the man, who raised the bat and then swooshed it down, aiming for his face. He must have hit him, for he could remember the intolerable pain and then... nothing. His mind was blank after that. Common sense told him the men thought he knew something THEY wanted to know and they took him to their house to interrogate him. But from his years on the streets he knew no one would survive such a blow in the face. Beside, he could not find the remains of any wound that had been on his body last night.

Am I dead? He asked himself. He whipped his head up at the door as it opened almost soundlessly. He frowned, the man walking in was certainly not one of the guy from last night.

He was old, well, at least he had grey hair, about at shoulder length, held together in a braid. Surprisingly his face showed no signs of age. His frown deepened as he wondered why the hell the guy wore a dress. It was a white Sari (a.k.a. Saree, Sare, Seere, Sadi etc), he could tell that much, but a Sari was a traditional outfit for Indian women!

'Ah, you are awake I see.' He closed the door behind him and walked up to the bed, Duo scooted back as far as he could.

'What do you want from me?' He snapped, eyeing the man suspiciously.

'What makes you think I want anything from you?' The man calmly asked, taking another step forward.

'Well, then why am I here?'

'Everyone comes here... eventually.' The man said with a gentle, understanding smile on his face.

'... Am I dead?'

'Yes.'

Okay, so this was supposed to be the moment when he gasped in surprised and his eyes would grow big and shimmer with unshed tears. Well, that just wasn't who Duo was.

The man looked up, strangely with only mild surprise as Duo's laughter bubbled from his mouth, echoing off the walls in the almost empty room. The pale old man just waited for him to finish, to lose his breath, never interrupting. Never saying a word.

That didn't satisfy Duo and he soon fell silent, gazing at the man. Then laughed shortly again and shook his head. 'Very funny, I get it now...'

One grey eyebrow was raised.

'So, where are the camera's? I didn't know the Jamie Kennedy Xperiment also picked on homeless people. Or is this Punk'd?' He laughed again, but fell silent when the man did not seem amused and did not do anything that would prove that this was a hidden camera show.

'C'mon, I mean... the dress? It kinda gave it away...'

The man cast his gaze down, a mixture of guilt and that annoying understanding shone in his grey eyes. 'I am afraid you don't understand. You really are dead...'

'Of course I am! But if this is heaven, i have to say you sent me to the wrong destination.' He sarcastically said with a grin. It was strange that the man didn't budge and seemed very serious, but he was probably a hired actor or something. No biggie.

'I know... But for you, the Supreme Court made an exception.'

Duo felt a little itch. He didn't trust the situation. It seemed so logical and stupid at the same time that he was dead, it left him confused. He COULD believe he was death, but this was not what he expected heaven or hell to be. It all sounded so fake. 'the Supreme Court' it sounded like a cheap movie with bad plot and was only watched by people because good actors played in it. And even they could not make it an success.

'What, you don't have anything to say to that?' the man questioned, smirking a bit.

Duo was just confused and didn't know what to think of this situation.

'Come.'

Duo stubbornly shook his head.

'Come with me, I'll show you.' He reached his hand out towards Duo, but duo just looked at it as if something dirty was handed over to him.

The man sighed, then quickly went to the side of the bed, grabbed Duo's arm and pulled him up.

'Hey!' Duo tried to free himself but the man's grip was stronger then he predicted.

'I'm sorry Duo, but everyone has to go through the denial phase in a quickened pace.' He dragged Duo with him out of the room. Not surprisingly the large hall they ended in had, just like the room, white walls and white ceiling. The floor was different though, broken white tiled, with in the middle of each tile a brown square. Strange, but it did make the hall look longer and wider. Or was it really that big? Grand chandeliers hung from the ceiling, their gold reflecting the sunlight that streamed in through high windows.

They past many, many doors and finally reached a small hallway to the right and left the immense hall. Duo did not know if it was just his mind playing with him or if he really could not see the end of the hall, it was THAT large.

'What is in all those rooms?' Duo questioned, deciding to give up pretending to be in a show, if that was the case, then he would be caught by surprise.

'People like you. Newcomers.' The man said, they left the small hallway through which they left the large hall and ended up on a large square. Grey-white tiles and a few field of grass, giving the square it's only colour except the blue sky above. In the middle there was a large fountain and for the first time he saw more people walking about. Dressed in the same strange way as his escort. They walked slowly and calmly, like they were in no hurry at all, like they had all the time of the world. It unnerved him. What unnerved him even more was the realisation that this could not be some set up... it was just too immense. So he really was dead? What would happen now?

'Do you believe me now?'

'Do I have a choice?'

'You don't seem sad.' He remarked and duo shrugged, the man could not be more right. Of course he wasn't sad, his life was hell! Days were filled with hunger, sadness, loneliness, fear. He just never got his lucky break, but maybe this was it.

'I am Java.' The man in white finally introduced himself, he held out his hand and cautiously Duo shook it.

'Java Who?'

'Just Java.'

They released hands and Java walked on. Not knowing what else to do, Duo followed him while looking around like a curious child, eager to learn about the world.

'So... Java, where am I?'

'You are in the city of angels... sort of... think of it as the capital of heaven.' Java finally said with smile, looking back to see Duo's reaction. But Duo remained sober, still silently hoping this was all a joke. They walked past white pillars in old roman style that supported the second, third and forth floor of the huge building, with a square in the centre.

They entered another small hall while Java kept talking to him about insignificant things like why the building was build the way it was. This one building covered the entire city, a city the size of Tokyo, with once in a while a large square with fountains of grass fields. He was amazed that no one got lost in here, at least, he thought no one did. Java didn't really give him details about that.

They encountered a few women, angels, as all people here were apparently angels. They were also dressed in white Sari's, what he immediately noticed was that the hems of their Sari's were gold. He looked at Java, but his was complete white and so far he recalled that all the others he had seen also didn't have golden edges.

'What's with the gold?'

Java frowned and looked around, then he spotted the women. 'Ah, it is not just decoration. There are different kind of angels. You have angels who are born here and people who lived a good life on earth and instead of just going to heaven, they get the honour of becoming an angel. The golden edge means they are pure angels, they never experienced life on earth.'

'So you were human first?'

Java nodded 'Yes, but before you think of me as unworthy and inexperienced, keep in mind that I have been an angel for over five thousand years.'

Duo's eyes widened shortly. 'How old do angels get?'

'We are already dead, so we can't die. But after ten thousand years, you are freed and will be send to heaven as a normal..., dead, person. Finally free from the obligations you had as an angel.'

He made it sounds like being an angel was quite an un-godly, no pun intended, job. They were in a large hall again, one similar to the first one they had been, only this time he could see the end, a large wooden door.

'You said that 'The Supreme Court' made an exception for me, why? I didn't live a perfect life. I don't even want to become an angel.'

Java raised his eyebrows 'You don't? But as an angel you can help so many people!'

'Yeah, but I don't want to become an angel... because they never bothered to help me when I needed them!'

The conversation died as it started to get uncomfortable and they walked the rest of the way in silence. He wondered what was behind that door. God? Was Java bringing him to God?

'Where are we going?'

'The Supreme Court, where you can have all your questions answered.'

Finally some good news.

'And after that?'

'Then we get you settled in.'

Settled in? Who said that he was staying?

The doors opened automatically for them and closed behind them with a echoing bang. They were in what seemed like a large white... ballroom. There was a row of pillars to support the weight of the ceiling and different from the hall was that even the floor was white.

In the centre of the room, on a small stage stood three chairs, thrones. The one in the middle was the largest, with red pillows, the other two were smaller and had golden pillows. No one was there, but he guessed it were the seats of the so called 'Supreme Court'. A name that gave him the urge to laugh since it reminded him to a cheap, really, really bad movie he once saw.

'I come here to present to you, Duo Maxwell.' Java ceremonially said. Duo was just about to point out to the grey haired man that, obviously, no one was there when he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

'Java, you are late.'

Jumping in surprise, Duo turned, three men, with looks similar to Java's, past by him to take a seat in their thrones. He frowned and looked back at the large wooden door. How did they come in without them hearing?

He turned back to the old men, now seated. The first thing he noticed was that their outfits were graced with golden lines. So that meant they were born here, if he remembered correctly.

He felt a little uncomfortable with the three of them staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

'The one and only Duo Maxwell.' The man in the largest throne finally said.

Duo frowned, was he famous up here? He had a feeling that it wasn't meant in a good way.

'I can't even start counting the times you cursed us Angels. Even an immortal man doesn't have the time for it.'

Duo switched his gaze to his feet.

'What did we ever do to you?' He questioned.

'Nothing,' Duo softly answered, 'That's the problem.'

'Did you expect us to clean up every time you made a mess!' He angrily asked, leaning forward a bit, strengthening his glare on the braided young man.

'You could have at least helped me out a bit.'

'We did help you out. More then you deserve. We introduced you to the orphanage, many families were willing to adopt you, but YOU refused.'

'And then you just decided to burn the orphanage down!' Duo screamed, finally looking up.

'... We are not responsible for everything that happens on earth.'

'We are not here to discuss what happened in the past,' Java said after a moment of silence, 'We are here to discuss Duo Maxwells future.'

'I rather go to hell then spend eternity with murderers like you people.' Duo growled, angry why he couldn't just been sent to Hell. And he was in no mood to talk to anyone. He was used to talking to nobody but himself.

'That happens to be impossible, since you are not officially dead.'

Surprised Duo looked up at the men in the thrones and then at Java.

'We took your sould out of your body before they delivered the final blow.'

Duo just kept on frowning.

'When the soul is not in the body at the moment of dying, you are not dead. Your body is waiting for you in the hospital back on earth.'

'Why did you let me live?'

'We saw it as a good opportunity to show you what we really do up here. To make you see that we don't just sit on a cloud and send lightening down to earth with the intention to kill... as you once so flatteringly described our job.'

'If you hate me so much, why care?'

'We thought that you deserved to see what we really do and we thought you deserved a second chance in life, that's why we let you live.'

'And what about Solo! Didn't he deserve a second chance!' Just when he said that his eyes grew wide with realisation and a smile appeared on his face. 'Is Solo here!' He asked excitedly.

'No.'

Yeah, stomp on my dreams, why don't ya. 'Is he... is he in Hell?' He had a hard time controlling his anger. Nobody just sends Solo to Hell!

'No, he is in Heaven, he just isn't an angel. He did not live his life perfectly.'

'C'mon, he was five and homeless! What did you expect!'

'We know, that's why we didn't sent him to Hell.'

'Can I visit him?'

'Let's just get to the point.' The man in the large throne said, ignoring his last question. 'We have granted you permission to stay here for an unlimited amount of time.'

'Unlimitted?'

'Yes, you'll be send home as soon as we see fit.'

'Jippy fucking yay...' He sarcastically said and waited for the man to continue, but apparently, he was done. He came down from his throne, so did the others and walked away.

When he turned, they were gone, again he never heard the large creaking door open and shut.

'You took it surprisingly well. Realising you were dead but... not really dead... hearing that you'll be staying here for a long while...' Java stopped when Duo lay a hand on his shoulder.

'I'm still in shock, believe me, the ranting WILL come. Mark my words.'

Java smiled, not at all impressed nor threatened. 'I will be your guide during you're stay. Feel free to ask me anything.' Java lay his hand on Duo's shoulder and guided him to the door. 'Come, I'll show you your room.'

They went through many halls again, some large, some small, but all were long. Up a few grand stairs to the third floor of the immense building. When Duo asked him how come people didn't got lost, for as far as he knew Java answered with a smile: 'They have ten thousands years to find their way here. I myself know this place like the back of my hand.'

'Here is your room.' They stopped in front of one of the many white doors in the hall. His name was written on the door in shiny ice blue letters.

The first thing Duo noticed was that there was no lock on the door, but he decided not to mention right away.

Java opened the door and Duo was not at all surprised to see that it was mostly white, broken white in this case, to make it a little warmer and the bed was from dark wood and had red sheets.

Their was a small desk that was surprisingly made out of glass, just like the chair and a stack of paper lay on it. Duo frowned and gave Java a questioning look.

'Most want to keep a diary...' He softly explained.

He was shown the shower and he couldn't help but ask why you needed to shower even after you were dead.

'You'd be surprised just how much life in heaven resembles that on earth. You have to eat, sleep, pee,' he winked, which made Duo chuckle, 'And shower... for our sake.'

Going back to the main room Duo went to stand in front of the window, looking outside. Thank god he had a view of a large square, with a large fountain in the middle and benches surrounding it. It seemed so much like a market place on earth, only then without the stands. But there were many people, Angels, walking about, talking and laughing.

The setting sun bathed all the white in warm orange colours. When it slowly became dark lights sprang on all at the same time and stars filled the darkening sky, not a cloud to be seen, maybe because the city was above all the clouds?

When he finally turned around he noticed Java was long gone. But he shouldn't have expected him to stay, he had been staring out of the window for, probably, hours. He didn't even notice...

Eternity did went by fast...

He looked down at himself when his stomach rumbled. He could stay here, risk starvation while waiting for Java, or he could try to find food for himself. Being a streetrat and more then capable to take care of himself he chose the latter. Though he should have known better.

Down the hall, to the right, the first stair he would encounter, he remembered that much from when Java brought him to his room, but as soon as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, he was lost. He could go straight ahead, left or right. He wasn't sure where they came from, all the halls were similar. All white.

He went straight ahead, then took a right turn, another right turn, without thinking about it he took another right turn and chuckled when he found himself back at the stairs where he had been before. At least, he though it was the stairs he'd been before. All the stairs, just like the halls, looked similar, except for the few big ones in the large halls.

Knowing he had to find the grand stairs to get back to the first floor he choose left this time but a few steps into the hall he stopped. He couldn't see the end of the hall, it was a hall with doors similar to the door to his rooms. With names in blue writing on it.

He thought about knocking and asking if someone knew the way, but he wasn't about to give up that easily. He went back and took a right turn. A few left turns, a few times straight ahead. But he was lost in an endless maze of narrow hall. Walking through them he occupied himself with reading the names. Some strange, some normal, some unpronounceable

'Where is Java when you need him.'

'Right here'

Shocked, to say te least Duo turned to find Java standing a few feet away from him.

'Lost Duo?'

Duo huffed. 'Of course not. I was just enjoying the... scenery.' He said, his ego in the way.

'Of course you were. But, even though you are obviously not lost, do you allow me to guide you to the dinner hall of block S1?'

'Block S1? What is this, a prison?'

'No, there are just so many people that we can't stuff them all together in one dining room so we divided the building into blocks. Each block has it's own dining room.'

'It still sounds like a prison.' Duo retorted while Java guided him back through the halls, he seemed to know where he was going and before long they reached large, double, glass doors that said 'S1' in fancy letters. Behind it was a very large room, which seemed like some sort of restaurant with a walking buffet. Their must have been about a hundred tables, each round table had room for eight people.

The sound of eating angels, forks and knives clattering and sounds of laughter and conversations died away and all head turned towards Duo.

Duo, feeling uncomfortable with about eight hundred pairs of eyes fixed on him, just stared at his feet.

'Just get back to eating.' Java said with his ever friendly voice and they obeyed, ignoring them once again, continuing the chattering and clattering.

'Let's find you a spot. I know some nice kids.' Putting his arm around Duo's shoulders he guided him past a few tables, Duo looked around and saw that a blonde boy, sitting at one of the tables waved excitedly at them.

Java waved back and somewhat quickened his pace, walking towards the blonde who shared his table with five others.

'Quatre, I want you to meet Duo, whom I have spoken about to you earlier.'

'Yes, i remember Java.' The blonde, Quatre, smiled friendly at Duo. 'Have a seat.'

Slightly nervous duo sat down, the next thing he knew, Java left saying a quick goodbye and disappeared into the crowd, leaving them with six strangers, all looking at him.

'Hey, I'm Quatre and these are my friends:' He pointed to the young man sitting next to him, brown hair covereing half of his face and one of his gorgeous green eyes. 'Trowa Barton.'

Trowa nodded, but remained silent and his expression neatral.

'The grumpy Chinese,' Qautre pointed at a Chinese man, with black hair held in a pony tail and dark mysterious eyes, glaring at him, 'WuFei Chang, forgive him, we've been trying for a long time but the stick up his ass just wouldn't budge.' That brought up some laughter.

Quatre continued, introducing also the redhead sitting next to him, curly short hair and friendly grey eyes, named Catherine Bloom. A girl with blonde hair held in a pony tail and large blue eyes going by the name: Nina Berke and at last a young man with short, dark blond, curly hair, a face full of freckles and kind brown eyes: Charlie DeHaven.

Duo nodded friendly at them, still a little uncomfortable even though they, especially the small blonde Quatre, seemed like nice people.

'Well, I'm Duo Maxwell, just arrived.'

'Really? Usually they let the newbees dine in a different hall the first few days, 'cause they're still in shock.'

'Well, thus far I'm not all that shocked, I mean... I've been hoping, praying to die for a very long time.'

'Had a tough life on earth?'

He turned towards the Chinese, WuFei if he wasn't mistaken, who had asked the question. His eyes shown with understanding, he noticed his suit, not a sari but white pants and T-shirt like himself, had no golden rims. He nodded, as an answer to his question.

'So, what do you think thus far?' Nina asked, happily munching on a bite of food.

'Well, I haven't really seen all that much. Well actually I did, a lot of halls, but they all look the same anyway.' He earned a few laughs and then Quatre offered to walk him to the buffet. The kid must have read his mind.

Walking to the tables that were stuffed with all that you can immagine duo couldn't help but blurp out a few questions. Questions that really didn't matter, like:

'Why do you wear pants and shirts while some others wear sari's?'

Quatre shrugged 'You can choose what you want to wear and since we're young we choose this. The girls prefer the sari's as you can see, as do the older men as it is somewhat a symbol of status.'

'If you don't mind me asking,' Duo asked while filling his place, the scents driving him mad with hunger, 'How did you die?'

Quatre gave him a sad smile 'I don't mind. I... our plane crashed. I was going on a holliday with my parents with our private jet, for some unknown reason it crashed.'

'Did your parents also become angels?'

Again the sad smile. 'My father didn't, he was a bit an alcoholic, nothing awful, but he didn't live his life 'perfect'. My mother is an Angel though.' The smile turned into a happy one.

'How did you die?'

'I was homeless, got beaten up.' Duo simply said, for no apparent reason deciding not to tell Quatre that he wasn't really dead. He would feel like such a misfit.

They walked back to the table and Duo enjoyed listening to them while they talked and joked about things that were only funny if you had been there when it happened, but he still enjoyed it. Quatre tried, in vain, to include him in the conversation, but he preferred to just listen.

Miraculously Java showed up just when he was finished to bring him back to his room. When he walked with them for a while, when they reached the blondes room he said a polite goodbye and told Duo that he was more then welcome to visit and sit with them during dinner.

'What do you think?' Java asked, referring to Quatre.

'He's a nice guy, WuFei and Trowa are okay to, but I didn't really got an impression of them. The others seem nice too.'

'They are very nice, I'm sure you'll become friends. Here we are.' They had reached Duo's room and Java opened the door for him. 'Tomorrow I'll show you around a bit and introduce you to some of my friends and boys like Quatre, who I consider my sons.'

'Appreciate it. G'night.'

'Sleep well.'

Duo closed the door and leaned against it while looking into his room, it would be the first time since ages that he would sleep on a bed (without being unconscious after almost being killed). He suddenly felt a bit empty in the large white building where he would spend an 'unlimited amount of time'. What did that mean? A month? A year? Ten-thousand years? The thought was frightening. What if he didn't like it here? Would he have to spent eternity here? The thought of being immortal after dying didn't sound pleasant at all. Wasn't the fact that you were an earth for a limited amount of time the one thing that made life so special? Because everyday could be the last? He remembered some of the people on the square and in the halls, who weren't at all in a hurry. Why hurry? Because if you didn't get the job done today it would be tomorrow, if not tomorrow then you have all eternity to finish!

Sighing he went to lie on the bed, staring up at the, of course, white ceiling. He closed his eyes and slowly calmed down. Before he knew it he was slowly slipping away, the next time he would open his eyes it would be morning, and a smiling Java would stand beside his bed.

**Hmmm... uh... I can't decide, what do you think?**

**The next chapter will probably be up soon since I found my muse! Been hiding under my bed the entire time! –winks-**

**C.W.**


	4. Chapter 4

White Death

Chapter 3

'Jezus!' Duo called out, in a flash he sat upright and gave Java a mad-man stare. 'Ever heard of privacy'  
'Sorry. Now come on! Get out of bed'  
Duo yawned and looked around, only now noticing there was no clock in his room. 'What time is it'  
'Does it matter'  
'Well, if it seven am then Hell YEAH it matters!' He fell back down again and pulled the soft covers over his head.  
Java sighed and like an impatient mother he pulled the covers off Duo and threw them away.  
Duo dared to open one eye and used it to glare at the grey haired man with all his might.  
'It ain't gonna work kiddo. Get out, I have a lot to show you'  
Groaning Duo came up slowly and forced himself to stand up. Seeing his reflection in the mirror on the wall he groaned again. His hair was everywhere.  
In the mirror he saw that Java sat down in the glass chair. 'Why don't you go take a shower? There are already fresh clothes for you in the bathroom'  
Duo sighed, giving his reflection one last disapproving look before taking Java's advise. He muttered annoyed when he noticed the bathroom door also didn't have a lock. What was with these people!  
On a plastic chair lay his clothing. Loose, thin, linen clothing. White, for if you really wanted to know. He gently pulled the white hairband out of his hair and began the tedious task of unbraiding his stubborn hair before stepping into the large shower with an unlimited amount of hot water. After not having a shower for many years he felt like he could stand there all day under the hot stream, but he was afraid that if he didn't hurry Java would come barging in, while he was standing there butt naked.  
After drying himself off he slipped into the clothing and was pleased to see that, unlike the clothing of yesterday, this was a little more form fitting. They were actually kinda stylish. White pants, not at all as loose as he had expected and the long sleeved T-shirt fitted perfectly. He quickly braided his hair and left the bathroom.  
'Did you pick this out'  
Java shook his head. 'It was actually Quatre's idea, he thought you were uncomfortable in the ridiculously loose clothing'  
Duo laughed and asked with mock shock: 'Did he read my mind'  
Duo gave the paper in front of Java a curious look. Java held it up. 'The directions to some rooms you might need'  
He nodded thankfully. The shower had fully woken him up and he was eager to leave. All depressive thoughts from last night had vanished.  
'Well, let's get going then'  
As they walked through the halls Java talked about how it really was very easy to find your way, but Duo really wasn't able to understand how he called it easy. Even listening to him talk about how to find your way he got lost.  
'Now, this might be handy to know: all of this is block S1. There are no doors, no corridors to other blocks. To get to a different block you have to go back to the main stairway that brings you to the main hall. Signs at the bottom of each main stairway tell you to which block they lead'  
Duo nodded, this he understood. 'I'll show you some of the public places.' They went down the main stairs and though the hall to an even larger hall. After five minutes of walking they reached a large square, Duo recognised it immediately, it was the square he had watched all night when he first arrived here. He looked up, trying to find his window, but there were so much, he wasn't sure which was his.  
'This is one of the smaller squares, the largest one is the size of about two football fields. There is a play field for tennis, football and basketball and some small cafes, much like a square you will find on earth.' Java said, his tone was proud for some reason.  
'How far is the main square from here'  
'A half an hour walk'  
'Hey, another question. Do you have any cars here? Or bicycles'  
'No'  
'Then, if this place really is so big, how do you get from one side to the other'  
Java smiled and they walked on 'We don't. I mean, if you really want to go, you can go, But it's about a days walk through all the corridors. Not that you don't have time.' He added with a wink. He showed him a basketball court fifteen minutes away from his room and told him that he wrote down the directions to it for because he knew he liked basketball. He also showed him a large ballroom where they held parties. When Duo gave him a strange look Java laughed.  
'Yes Duo! Even in Heaven we people party'  
Before they continued their tour they first went back to the S1 dining room to have a late breakfast and then walked on till it was about two o'clock. But Duo really couldn't be sure, even after being here for just two days, he had already totally lost track of time. Java had introduced him to some of the people they ran into.  
'Oh, I almost forget! There is someone I want you to meet!' They left another square, far from Duo's room and slipped into a hall. Duo was surprised to hear soft music. The first opening (no door) lead to a rather large round room. The middle circle, with a diameter of fifteen meters was three steps lower then the four meter wide circle around it, with every few meters a pillar.  
In the centre of the room, lightened by sunlight that came in through the window in the roof, was a messy haired boy playing the harp. His fingers gently brushed the strings making soft music fill the room. His eyes were closed and he seemed lost in the music.  
Duo smiled as this was the picture he used to have of angels when he was small, before Solo died. Playing soft music in a white room, lightened by the sun. The only thing the picture before him was missing where feathery wings on the boys back.  
When he looked to the side at Java he was surprised to see a proud look on his face, a fathery glow around him. That reminded him.  
He turned to look back at the boy, who hadn't noticed their presence. The collar of his loose shirt was gold. Maybe Java was his father?  
'Heero.' Java finally spoke up.  
The eyes opened and turned to look at them, stopping his song. His blue eyes really stood out in his face and in the colourless room. Dark blue, with, in this lighting, a bit of a frosty centre around the pupil.  
'This is Heero'  
'Your son?' He couldn't help but ask.  
Java laughed 'No, Thank god for Heero he isn't'  
When he turned away from Java he noticed Heero had rose from his seat and was standing a few feet away from them. As a matter of greeting he had seen more angels use that day the boy bowed slightly. 'Hi! I'm Duo Maxwell.' He reached out his hand and Heero gently shook it, nodding friendly with a smile that could match Quatre when it came to kindness.  
'Duo is new here, I'm showing him around. Would you like to join us'  
Heero shook his head and duo started to wonder if he was mute or something. But he didn't dare to ask such a question, it sounded so offensive.  
'I didn't saw you at dinner last night, you're not skipping meals again are you?' Java asked, his tone a little warning.  
Heero shook his head furiously, making Duo even more curious as to why he didn't speak.  
'Well, you continue, I'll show Duo further around.' He gave Heero a peck on his forehead and guided Duo out of the room. Before they left the hall the soft music could be heard again. When they were out of hearing distance Duo gathered up the courage and asked: 'Why doesn't he talk'  
'Because he took the Vow Of Silence'  
Duo frowned, not really understanding. Java sat down on a stone bench and he sat down next to him, waiting for an explanation.  
'You see, if an angel makes an mistake they either get punished or have to leave their duty of Angel. And with punishment I mean that they have to give up something that is very precious to them till the Supreme court forgives them. Heero made a mistake and because he was a singer the Supreme Court decided that he should take the Vow Of Silence. It's such a shame, he hasn't said a word for almost a thousand years by now'  
'A thousands years! How old is he?' How could anyone be silent for a thousand years! It went beyond his comprehension. 'Heero is almost 3722 years old'  
Duo whistled 'That'll be a lot of candles on his birthday cake'  
Java laughed 'We also count by human standards and that means he'll be 20'  
'Oh...' He couldn't really understand. He did a sum in his head and figured that it took them more then 180 'angels years' to reach 1 'human year.  
As if Java had read his mind he explained a little further 'Years take very long here and we elder very, very slowly. And between out forties and sixties, which is different with every individual we stop ageing completely. To prevent us from becoming useless old men. A few lucky cases stop ageing at the age of thirty and stay young and pretty forever. I have to live through eternity with this face.' He pointed at himself with a smile.  
'What did heero do wrong?' Duo asked curiously.  
Java stood up again and pulled Duo up. 'Can't spent our days talking about the sins of others, let's continue the tour. When you look to your right...' Java blabbered on and it was more then obvious that he was not going to tell him anything more about Heero. And finding out himself would be very difficult since the boy didn't talk. That only made his curiosity grow.  
Instead of eating dinner with the younger ones like he had done the day before he sat at the table with Java and some other, older men and one older woman. They laughed as Java told crazy stories about when he still lived on earth and about the few times he came to visit.  
'You can visit earth after dying?' Duo asked, his eyes wide, mouth open.  
'Sure, I'll show you someday. Now eat!' Duo looked down at his plate, he wasn't really hungry, he and Java had enjoyed a late lunch, only an hour ago and he had eaten his fill then. He scanned the large dining room, watching all the angels walk by, chatting friendly with eachtother, it looked like a school during lunchbreaks. Though never having the 'pleasure' of experiencing what it's like to attend school, he did peek in on numerous occasion. Organised Chaos, he had dubbed it. He spotted Quatre, sitting with the same people at a table as yesterday, only this time, the seat he had occupied was occupied by the boy Java had introduced him to this afternoon. Heero, if he remembered correctly. His ciriosity flared just thinking about the boy. He really wanted to know everything about him. Actually, he wanted to know everything about everyone and seeing as he will stay here for quite a while, he might as well try to figure them all out. The messy haired youngster at the top of his list.  
When Quatre caught him staring at him and his company he waved enthusiastically with both hands. Shyly he waved back. He saw Quatre leaning over the table and say something to the others. Making the ones that didn't face Duo already turn around to look. When he locked gazes with Heero, the boy shyly lifted his hand and waved softly before turning back to his dinner.  
At first he felt a bit nervous, thinking Quatre had said something mean about him, but thinking about it, he highly doubted it. He highly doubted the boy was even capable of saying mean words!  
Using the directions Java had written down he found his way back to his room, Java was coming along with him, but forced him to find his way on his own. 'You have to learn one day or another.' He said with a smile, reminding Duo to the fact that he'll be here for quite a long time. But that didn't scare him as much as it did yesterday. This place was way better then earth, thus far of course.  
'Tomorrow we will pray.' Java informed him as they reached his door.  
'What a cliché, praying on sunday. What's after that'  
'Then it's monday'  
Duo stared at him while he left, his mouth dropping open, did that mean they'll be praying all day long!

I'm really not satisfied with how this came out. Don't het attached to this chapter, I might change it... just felt like posting it, otherwise it'll be sitting here... forever.

Tell me what you think.

Happy newyear!

Crimson 


	5. Chapter 5

This story is not beta'd, mainly because...w ell, I'm not sure I still have a betareader. I sent her a chapter many weeks ago and she has yet to respond, maybe I should send her another reminder.  
Anyway, just bear the spelling, please, it's the plot that counts, right? And if you don't like the plot either you are free to bitch about it, I'm feeling suicidal ;)

It took me a while to update but you can read all about that at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

White death

Chapter 4

'Let me get this straight, we are going to pray all day long?!' Duo asked for about the tenth time as they walked down to what Java called the Main Cathedral. Yes, there were even churches in Heaven, but Duo had swallowed every comment that was brought up by that knowledge, not knowing if it will offend his new friend.

'Yes Duo, all day long.'

'... Why?!' They rounded another corner and joined a small crowd of angels that were heading the same way. Duo took his time taking in their features as it appeared Java was tired of answering the same question over and over again. It soon became clear to him that only a few had gold hems on their shirts, most were dressed in all white. Nobody spoke, it unnerved him, as if they were heading to some sort of execution. Their expressions betrayed nothing other than that this day would not be a pleasant one. Not like Duo had expected it to be a blast. He didn't even believe in God, which was strange, seeing that he was in Heaven and all. He was everything a christian was not supposed to be, a list to long to mention.

He stopped dead in his tracks when they entered what he guessed to be the main cathedral. It was an awesome and intimidating sight that nailed him to ground. The ceiling was very high with large crystal chandeliers reaching down, they weren't lit, but the crystal reflected the sunlight, that streamed in through the tall windows, beautifuly, creating a beautiful display of light on the white walls. There were only tall marble pillars at the side, the centre of the room was left open, the roof unsupported. 'Wow...' was all duo said as he took it in with wide eyes. It was like a magnificant large football pitch, but instead of grass, the floor was covered with hundreds if not thousands of angels sitting crouched on the floor, their backs turned towards them. They were all facing the altar that was at the far end of the Cathedral, decorated with gold and silver. More angels crouched down in neat lines and Java pulled a numbed Duo along to take a seat on the ground. They were in the back and from his crouched position he could only see the top of the richly decorated altar. He could not see, but he guessed a priest of some sort had stepped onto the altar as a powerful voice spoke to them.

As soon as the man started speaking, his voice bouncing off the perfectly white walls everyone fell silent and the last angels to come in took their seats. Duo stretched his neck as far as he could to peer over the backs of the angels in front of him. Only white, no gold hems, he wondered where the Heaven born Angels had gone. A nudge from java, who was seated at his left, made him hunch again as he listened, the last he caught from the speech was: '- and now we pray.' As soon as the echoes of his voice had died out, all sound stopped. As if sound stopped to exist, Duo was afraid to even breathe, afraid to break this powerful, ocean deep silence in which everyone appeared to drown. He looked to his left, taking in Java's position. He was kneeling on the floor, his head bowed forward, his hands were brought up to his face and his fingers were laced into eachother, his lips moved in silent prayer.

Duo swallowed and flinched at the noice he was making. Slowly he moved to copy Java's position, all too aware of the rustling of his clothing. He wondered what he was supposed to do all day, sit here and just pretend to pray? He took a moment to listen again as he kept looking around. Total dead silence. At his left Java was making pained faces, though never breaking the silence, he appeared to be all but tortured in his prayer.

Another loud swallow. Duo bowed his head and closed his eyes, but he was surprised and shocked to see he was not met with darkness. His eyes shot open and he was almost afraid to close them again, but curiosity won over. His eyes fluttered shut, with the same anxiety as with which one would approach a freezing cold lake, preparing to dive in. The images his saw were vague and blurry and soemthing akin to watching while someone was shining a bright light in his face, but he could clearly distinguish what happened around him. Though he knew everything was supposed to be silent, he could hear bombs going off all around him, but he could not move. Around him he caught glimpses of soldiers running around, getting shot. He appeared to be in a camp, a camp that was being slaughtered. Right in front him, sitting on sandy ground was a young man in his early twenties. He wore camouflage but made no effort of hiding. He was just sitting there, his back pressed against a worn out wall, his hands were clasped together and his eyes were tightly shut, he was rocking back and forth as his lips moved in whispers. He was praying.

Duo opened his eyes, relieved to see the white clad back of the angel in front of him. He closed his eyes again, jumping back in. He was in the same position, close to that praying soldier.

'God please...' The soldier whispered, a tear trickling down his battered face. 'If I don't make it... please let my wife somehow know that I love her...'

Duo panicked, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Was he supposed to pray along with this man? Was his supposed to answer his prayers? What must he do?!! Why didn't Java give him any instructions?!

'Tell her I love her...' He begged again.

'I will.' Duo said, not sure if he only imagined saying it or if he really did.

The eyes of the soldiers shot open and he frantically looked around him, one hand on his gun, along with tears, sweat was trickling down his face, he panted loudly. 'Who said that?' He demanded softly.

Duo frowned. I can talk to him?

'Who is that?' He repeated, a little louder now.

'I am an angel.' Duo said, not sure what else he was supposed to say. He didn't think the soldier would be glad if his question was answered with: 'I am a homeless homosexual who was sent to heaven to learn about the angels and God because with my lack of knowledge I condemmed God to hell.'

'An angel...?'

'Yes, I am an angel and I am here to take your final message.'

A small, grateful smile appeared on his lips, along with more tears. 'Final message?'

'I can't save you.' Or so he thought, but he trembled with the idea that if he had any clue of what he was doing he might be able to save this soldiers life.

'I guess that's okay, since I didn't ask for that. I just want my wife to know that I love her... and that I want her to be happy.'

Duo swallowed the lump in his throat at seeing the heartbroken, yet clearly lovesick, expression on the soldiers face. 'I'll tell her.'

'Thank you, my angel.'

'You're welcome.' The words had barely left his mouth before he was interrupted by a gunshot. In slowmotion he saw the bullet, fired by a man behind him, who he couldn't see, graze past him. He just sat, dazed, looking to the side where the bullet had narrowly missed him, but he knew very well, whoever had stood behind him with that gun, hadn't been aiming for him. He turned his head fearfully and felt his stomach coil at seeing the bloodied face of the soldier he had just talked to. There was a bullet entrance hole right in the centre of his forehead. He knew he was supposed to be grateful, grateful that it had all been fast and painless for the soldier, but he felt such pain himself. He opened his eyes and found he was still sitting in the cathedral.

He closed his eyes again, but he wasn't send back to the battlefield. He found himself standing at the foot of a double bed. Lying on the left side, illuminated by the moon, was a young woman, curled up in her bed. On her bedside table he saw a golden pictureframe with two smiling faces on it; hers and the face of the soldier whose death he had just witnessed. He had no idea to wake the woman from her peaceful slumber so he just stared at her for god knows how long and watched her turn to face the window. She was beautiful and young... and she was pregnant.

'He loves you.' Duo whispered to the dark. The woman in the bed stirred but didn't wake. 'He loves you so much, you were the last thing on his mind and you were all he cared about, till the very last moment.' He paused. 'That is true love. He wanted you to know just how much he loves you and that he wants you to be happy.' The woman stirred again and a frown appeared on her face. 'His spirit will always be with you.' The frown disappeared and she seemed to be at ease again, she never woke and she probably wouldn't hear the news of his death for weeks to come, but at least he was comforted to know that she knew the most important thing. Not that he was dead, but that he loved her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time he opened his eyes he was surprised to find that the Cathedral was bathed in orange and pink glows. The sun was setting and the hues only added to the cathedrals beauty. The angels were rising from their seats on the floor, stretching their sore muscles. Duo looked to the side at the hand that was reached out him. He gratefully took java's hand and let the old man hoist him up onto his feet.

'And?' Java asked with a cryptic look on his face. He almost seemed annoyed.

'It was horrible. First the soldier that was shot. Than the kid that died from aids. Oh and the woman who was being abused by her husband...' Duo groaned in frustration. 'I couldn't do anything for them! I couldn't help them! I could only watch and listen to their misery... I... I couldn't save them...'

'Not so easy huh, being an angel. All this effort and you are not even able to save one life.'

'I don't get it...' Duo continued as they exited the cathedral, heading for the dining room. 'Why do we put so much effort in it if we can't even make a difference.' He brought his hands up to rub his throbbing temples.

'We did make a difference. Granted we did not save lives, but we made a difference. Over a thousand angels, each of them answering the prayers of an average of five people a day. So we did not solve world hunger or made world peace, but to many people we made a difference. It's not about saving their lives but about helping them make peace with their death.'

They walked past the buffet and loaded up their plates and then joined the kind blonde, Quatre, and the others at their table. One chair was left empty and Duo couldn't help but hope it was reserved for Heero. He stared down at his plate, his body was hungry, but he spirit was in need of release, not food. The images he saw today were... traumatising to say the least...

'Duo, how was your first day of prayer?' The perky blonde asked, why he was not affected in the same way Duo was was beyond the earthling.

'Horrible.'

That caused the people at the table to chuckle with delight. 'Yes,' Quatre said 'I remember my first day very well. Horrible is the kindest way of putting it.'

'Don't you all of have headaches?' he asked as he was dealing with a pounding head himself.

The others shook their heads. Quatre, again, was the one to elaborate. 'No, don't worry duo, after a few times you get used to it.'

'Aren't you sad? Sad about all the things you saw today?'

Quatre lay down his fork and nodded with remorse. 'Yes, but I am also glad that I was able to help those people.'

Duo nodded, though he did not share Quatre's opnion. He was still angry at the fact that all this work, all those angels praying all day long and none of them had been able to really save someone.

'Heero, there you are!'

Duo's head shot up and he couldn't stop himself from smiling as the silent boy that had occupied his dreams that night, dreams no angel should have, sat down in the remaining empty chair, across from Duo.

Noticing his stare Heero locked gazes with Duo and him a dazzling smile as a matter of greeting. Like Java he wore a sari today and it enhanced his feminine beauty. His blue eyes were a kind relief to all the white around them so he shamelessly stared at them. Heero had already averted his attention to Java, who was speaking to him. Every question was answered with a nod or a shake of the head, once in a while he made other, more complex gestures with his hands, one of them must have been a joke because it started a roar of laughter at the table.

Duo smiled, though he had no idea what had been said and no one bothered to explain it to him. But he didn't care all that much. He took joy in watching those thin hands make figures that were alien to him but were perfectly understood by the others. However, most joy came from watching that perfect face. He couldn't help but wonder if heero's features were so perfect because he was born in heaven and every heaven born angel was perfect, or if he was just one of those loved and at the same time loathed people who were blessed with a beautiful face? Whatever it was, God sure had been generous to Heero when he was handing out perfection.

'Duo?'

He was violently pulled out of yet another fantasy that would surely be banned in heaven. His eyes focussed to find everyone looking at him.

'Heero asked you how long you've been here.' Java repeated.

'Uhm... Only a few days, java has been kindly showing me around.' He watched as heero made more gestures with his hands and never in his life had he wanted to be able to know sign language as much as he did now. He waited sheepishly for Java to translate.

'Do you like it so far?'

'Well, compared to my life on earth it's fantastic. But every place with food in fantastic in comparison to my life.'

Heero smiled compasionately and made a few more signs, translated by Java, though this time the eyes and expression told Duo exactly what Heero had said.

'He's sorry.'

'He shouldn't be.' He gave Heero a warm smile and was rewarded with one of heero, he felt his heart slowly melting into a puddle of goo.

When dinner was over they all left and parted but Duo was pleasantly surprised to notice Heero joined him and Java as he made his way up to his room. He turned when he noticed Java had stopped and saw Heero was telling him something.

Java turned his attention to Duo 'He wants to ask if it's okay for him to walk you up to your room.'

Duo shrugged, pretending that the request didn't set the puddle of goo, formerly known as his heart, on fire. He smiled, he couldn't help himself. 'Sure, why not.'

Heero nodded and 'said' goodbye to Java, who went the other way.

Realising that Heero couldn't know where his room was he should find it on his own so he fished the list with directions out of his pocket. They were in the main hall, the stairs to block S were in the back.  
He walked past the many stairs till he finally reached the one that was named Stair S. As he climbed up the stairs, staring at the directions he pondered over what to say to heero. He was dying to know why he was no longer allowed to speak, but it would be too much of a forward question, besides, he didn't understand any of the gestures Heero used to replace his voice. He swallowed loudly as he noticed how close Heero was walking to him, looking over his shoulder at the paper in his hand, an amused smile on his face.

Finally they reached his room and he invited Heero in, squashing every thought that went through him as the Angel accepted. However, as Heero walked past him he snatched the paper out of his hand and approached the glass desk. Bending over it he grabbed hold of the feather, that was used as pen, and dipped it into the black ink pot.

Curiously Duo appoached but he didn't dare to invade Heero's personal space so he just waited for the young man to finish.

The feather was placed back into the stone on the desk that had a small hole in it to keep the pen upright. Heero turned and with a smile he handed back the directions to duo.

With a frown he took it and under the directions Java had written down was a different handwriting. Neat and small with swirly letters. It said: Main hall - stairway A - first turn right - left - another right into a corridor with dead end - seventh door to the right - Heero Yuy.

'Are these the directions to your room?' Duo dumbly asked.

Heero nodded, he made a few gestures but at seeing Duo's blank look he quickly realised his words weren't understood. So he pointed at the setting sun outside and with that he left after slightly bowing for Duo as a matter of farewell.

Duo, stunned, not sure if he understood what Heero was trying to tell him, merely bowed back and watched as Heero left, the directions to his room in Duo's hand. He turned on his heels to stare out of the window next to his bed, the sun was already out of sight and the sky slowly darkened. He guessed Heero had meant it was time for him to go home, but guessing was all he could do. That and grinning like a maniac.

With that grin he fell down onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling as the room went from orange to pink and from pink to purple. Without ever touching them the candles that were strategically placed throughout the room lit up before it was too dark to see.

He closed his eyes and imagined heading out to Heero's room, the corridors were dark as he stealthily made his way through. One knock on the door revealed it was open so he pushed it open far enough for him to slip through, closing it behind him. The vision before him was most devine, only a few candles were lit, the white bed was neatly made but displayed on it was Heero, dressed only in loose white pants. There were no kind smiles or childish blushes, but a raw predatory look, his expressive eyes never bothered to hide the lust in them. The image of heero spoke, even though Heero was not allowed to speak. His whispers sent shivers down Duo's spine. 'Welcome in Heaven.' He spread his legs invitingly.

Suddenly Duo's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at his ceiling, he shot upright, panting and with a flushed face. 'What the hell am I thinking?!' He flinched at his choice of words. 'I can't think stuff like this, this is Heaven for god's sake!' again the words made him cringe. He rose from his bed and headed for the shower. 'This is Heaven.' He reminded himself as he opened the faucet, whimpering as he stepped under the freezing spray, clothes and all. 'I'm sure God won't appreciate me fucking his angels... especially not the male ones...'

I think the transition between this chapter and the previous was too quick, but there was this mountain I was looking up to, this bump in the road that I just couldn't get past, so instead of climbing my way up, I decided to just jump right over it. I had planned on making the relationship between Duo and Heero progress at a more gradual, agonizingly slow pace, but that plan is history. Dead and buried. Some of you might like it, some of you might not, but this was the only way for me to continue this story. I really do want to continue it because it's an idea that has always appealed me and to be honest I am writing it purely for my own satisfaction... but if it satsfied the lot of you also, that would really make my day ;)

Love,

Crimson Waterfall 


End file.
